Rekindled
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Sequel to "Fire". Midori is back! With a new name and life, she's guided by the slightest tug of fate. It will lead her to someone she NEVER thought or dreamed to be reunited with!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay here we go, here is the continuation that my reviewers have asked for ever since I ended "Fire"! So here's a short but sweet prologue for you all, just to see if you're still out there waiting!**  
**

* * *

**Rekindled**

After Kakashi left, a small fire appeared in front of the grave. It didn't burn anything as it spread into a large circle on the ground, and a young man with fire-red hair and leaf-green eyes appeared, straightening from his crouch. He looked down at the grave and tapped the names "Akakaze Tenchū". He frowned and glared at the ground.

"Onee-sama, you gave up too easily. Your half-mortal body succumbed to what your demon side should've cured. I won't allow you to be disgraced like this. You died like a pathetic human, and you should still be living."

He spread his hands from his sides, palms facing outwards. Flames burst from his body and entered the ground, his pointed teeth clenching as he growled, "Fire Cat Rekindling!"

* * *

Got you hooked yet? This is what I wrote at the end of my last fic, but lost my inspiration because the file for the original story got corrupted, but because of you all, this story was resurrected, as Midori shall be!

Extra thanks to **ILOVEANIME123** for spurring me on! A whole platter of cookies and extra hugs for you! XD

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Well, enough with my meanness and making all my readers wait! Here's chapter one!

* * *

In a burst of flames, a new form appeared, one which was much wilder. Perfectly pale skin, lithe body, still petite, fire cat ears and tail popping and sparking, long ruby hair which almost stood up in some places that went down to almost past the hips, ruby lips slightly parted to reveal sharp fangs for teeth. The eyes opened to reveal they were catlike pupils, still leaf-green. A single blemish marred the left cheekbone: a fresh set of burns which looked like minuscule claw marks. She looked down at the kneeling figure before her and asked, "Who are you?"

He looked up and introduced himself. "I am Akakaze Kaji, your younger brother on your father's side. Welcome back as a Sainen hineko."

She frowned. "What weakness did my former incarnation succumb to to die at such a young age?"

As she turned to look at the headstone, Kaji explained, "Your mortal half was too frail for your real body to assert itself against a deadly mortal disease. Now, as a Sainen hineko, you won't be so weak."

She touched "Akakaze" on the headstone and nodded. "I will now be known as Akakaze Kaen. Dress me."

He put a deep red china dress on his elder sister, which held the symbol for the Akakaze line: a single black circle with with a white cat pupil in the center, surrounded by bright blue flames. She needed no shoes, for the elements could no longer effect her. She sniffed the air and murmured, "I must find the fate which awaits me. I sense it not far away."

"Yes, Onee-sama."

Kaji left her as swiftly as he'd come, and she was alone. She broke into a fast clip out of the graveyard when she scented a life force about to be snuffed out. Her nose brought her to a house inside what looked like a ghost town, yet she feared not and entered the home without announcing herself. She went to a room and found a young man, younger than her current form by a a good half-decade, if not more. He had long metallic-colored hair, milky skin, his eyes shut tight as he shivered violently. She reached out and laid her hand on the center of his back.

The shivering subsided and he stilled. He opened his eyes and asked, "Who are you? The cold fled my body at your touch."

"A mere phantom."

"Are you Death?"

"No. I'm not a demon who devours souls."

"Then why do you comfort me when there's nothing for you gain from?"

"This illness was not meant to take your life, nor the life of another. My heat will cure you, so be thankful you're given a second chance at life, mortal."

When he rolled over to see who it was who'd healed him, he found he was alone in the room, no clues that anyone else had ever been there. He felt better than he had in years and gave a slight smile. "You must be the good kind of demon if you saved my life without any kind of payment. Who are you and what drew you to me as I lay here dying?"

* * *

Kaen sensed that she wasn't the only demon around, so she searched for the others, her feet guiding her to an apartment which housed a boy much younger than she, which puzzled her. She'd always thought that only demons adult age could live amongst humans. She stood in the shadows, since the boy did not sleep yet, for it was still daytime.

"What's this? I've never seen a demon so young, but you're only a half-blood, aren't you?"

He turned his head, his seven fox tails curling restlessly around him. "Who are you?"

"Just a demon that just happened upon you. I bear no ill will, I was merely curious."

"What sparks your curiosity?"

"Even half-blood, how have you survived without even a single parent?"

"My mother, the origin of my demon blood, just died yesterday. I haven't been alone long."

"Your mother was a fox demon?"

"No, but she consumed a fox demon's chakra that changed me into what I am now."

"Tsk, tsk. She clearly wasn't experienced in her abilities if she allowed that to happen. Demon chakra is very volatile and could've easily killed her. Once inside you, you're completely helpless to defend yourself."

"My mom did what she thought was best. She was a great woman and I respect her."

"Very well. Don't get yourself tangled with another demon, for you probably won't survive unless you master your abilities."

She left in a burst of flames, before traveling to the next with a demon aura, only to find a boy who looked similar, but with no demon characteristics save whisker marks. The aura was almost the same, too. He slept like the dead, and she leaned over him, sniffing to make sure she'd gotten the right boy. When the scent came out from his midsection, she murmured, "Who are you? You're no ordinary demon."

The boy sat up, opening eyes that were red with cat pupils. "What's a hineko doing in my domain?"

"I merely was curious. I'm a Sainen hineko, what are you?"

"I'm the Kyubi."

Her eyes widened in respect as she bit her thumb and wrote "Lord Kyubi" on the back of his hand. "I had no clue that you'd been imprisoned in a child, Kyubi-dono."

"I have no way of actually leaving this boy's body until he dies, but I'm sure the humans would merely lock me away again. Perhaps you could be of use to me, since I am trapped here."

"How may I be of service to you, my lord?"

"Come to me inside the seal, and I will court you."

"Such an honor humbles me, Kyubi-dono of the Kitsune Skulk. I am a mere—"

"Your breeding suggests otherwise. You're the firstborn female of the Akakaze Clowder, the highest-ranked hineko clan. Your father was unwise to cast you out, but your breeding stands, even if you're a Sainen hineko. Now come, while the boy sleeps."

She nodded and her body turned to dark red flames that dove into the seal.

* * *

Yay! I hope you guys all liked it!

Since I'm putting unfamiliar terms in here, I'll put a short glossary!

**hineko** - fire cat

**sainen** - rekindled

**Akakaze** - I think most of you figured it out, but her last name means "red wind"

**skulk** - a group of foxes

**clowder** - a group of cats

And there you go! I hope you find that useful if some of those terms confused! :D

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

So now that it's the new year, everyone...HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's the latest chapter of my fic!

* * *

Naruto woke up during the night, in need of a bathroom break. He walked to the toilet and wearily looked at the mirror, only to see something that made him almost jump out of his skin.

"What the—why's the Kyubi's chakra around my body?!"

He knew this wasn't good, so he sought out Jiraiya, since he couldn't seem to get inside where the seal was.

When the Sannin spotted his student's problem, he reached out to touch the demon cloak. It flared out at his proximity, but didn't hurt him. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the energy the cloak gave off. It wasn't hurting Naruto any, which it should, but he could tell that Naruto was just as confused as he about what was going on. He scanned the Kyubi's power levels with his chakra at the very edge of the bubbling cloak, but found nothing enraged or forceful about the chakra. It was merely...

"Naruto, you should just wait this out," Jiraiya advised. "It could last days, or even weeks. The Kyubi isn't harming you or threatening others unless approached. The only time you should call me is if more tails are added."

"What's going on?! You know something!"

"Don't worry about this one. Just leave it alone and it will go away after a while."

"But I have missions and my life to live! I can't just let the Kyubi's chakra float around me for _weeks_!"

"There's nothing I can do that wouldn't make the Kyubi lash out in fury, Naruto. It is in the middle of a 'ritual' and if interrupted, I doubt I'd be living much longer. I suggest you don't try to suppress its chakra, or else it'll attack you too."

"I don't care!"

"You should. It leaves you alone most of the time, so you should do the same at this important time."

As soon as he finished talking, a second tail appeared, and Naruto growled, "At this rate, it'll have nine tails within a day!"

"Do you want to keep me company while I write my latest book? It's better than sitting at home."

"What're you gonna do about everyone who asks for me?"

"I'll tell Tsunade the truth and she'll take care of the rest."

"This is gonna be as exciting as watching grass grow..."

"Come on, unless you want to deal with it on your own."

* * *

Kaen purred as she lay against the Kyubi's form. "I've never felt so restless yet contented in all my life."

He reached down and ran a clawed hand through her long hair. "I haven't felt this way since I was last freed from a human's body. Frankly, you being here has warded off the boredom and the need to get out of this boy's body. Also, I know that a part of me will live on, even if I'm killed within this boy."

She looked up and an almost-smile came to her face. "I will guard the kits well, no matter the cost. That is my solemn vow, Kurama-sama."

"Now go. The boy is asleep now, so he will not know of your presence here."

* * *

The sainen hineko appeared outside of Naruto's body and looked up when she heard a voice.

"I had a feeling that something like you would appear if I waited long enough."

She saw an older man with long white hair who wore a sleeping yukata with red stripes like tear tracks down his face in a corner. She noticed that she was no longer in the boy's bedroom, so it must've been longer than she thought. She refused to be surprised by this and raised her eyebrows. "It seems you're the boy's guardian."

"Not exactly, but I do look after him when something like this happens. For two-and-a-half months he's been stuck here, because the Kyubi's chakra's been bubbling madly around him, all nine tails out. I didn't know a demon's mating season was that long."

"It's different for every demon. It wasn't I who took up the most time, it was Kyubi-sama."

"Was he good?"

A contented grin came to her features. "Would you like all the dirty details?"

"Lay it on me, girl."

* * *

Jiraiya was scribbling like mad when Naruto woke, the boy looking down at his body to notice the Kyubi's chakra was gone. He grinned then stood, only to notice what his mentor was doing. His eyes bugged out, before he screamed.

"Hey, hey! What's all the screeching about, Naruto?" the Sannin asked, a frown of concentration on his face.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h—" Naruto stuttered, unable to articulate what he wanted to say.

"You'll have to stop stammering and speak real words for me to understand."

"HER!"

He stabbed a finger at the figure sprawled suggestively on the ground, bare as the day she was born. Her hair spread out all around her, and she nibbled the tip of her finger. She giggled and Jiraiya blushed in perverse pleasure.

"What's this lady doing here?! Is she your toy or your nude model?!"

"She's a woman after my own heart, and she's sparked inspiration for my writing, so I'm drawing her in different poses."

"You could've started _after_ I was gone! Sheesh, totally shameless."

He stomped out of the room and Kaen smirked. "That scared him away, as you thought it would."

"He doesn't like it that I write about stuff like this, but for me to have a model here, that pushed him over the edge. You can get up now."

She slid into a sitting position before standing. She put on her dress and gave a bow. "I owe you a favor that I intend to pay back in spades."

He smirked lecherously. "I look forward to it. Where are you going now?"

"I don't know, but we demons are drawn to our destined mate. It would be good to have some fun before then, so I'll be back once I give birth to my litter."

"Do you have a name I can call you by?"

"Akakaze Kaen."

"Kaen-sama, come back soon."

"I intend to."

As soon as she left, he cradled his chin in thought. "Akakaze...that name...I know it from somewhere. Now where could I have heard it?"

* * *

Kaen was in her nesting mode almost as soon as she stepped outside the village. Judging by how long she'd been with Kurama, she knew she was close to having her kits, so she slid into a small cave to wait it out. She curled up and smiled.

"This is the start of a long life for me and any kittens I have. I hope they'll be strong, like Kurama-dono."

* * *

I knew those two would click! lol

Any guesses on who might be Kaen's fated partner? I'd love to see who you guys come up with!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I liked the ideas that were suggested on who would be Kaen's destined mate, but I will give no hints! I hope everyone's surprised by my choice, since my husband gave me the idea just as a joke!

* * *

Two years passed before her litter was strong enough to go out on their own, then they no longer needed her. She headed back to the village that she'd been rekindled in and searched out Jiraiya, only to find him soaking in an onsen. She leapt lightly over the fence and dropped her dress to the ground, kneeling behind him before she began to rub his shoulders. He hummed as he rolled his shoulders, and he murmured, "Well, well, it took you long enough."

She purred and her tail waved as she put her arms around him. "It takes time for demon kits to mature and grow. Now they'll go out into the world, hidden but ever searching for their destinies. I've been searching for mine longer than most, but I feel I'm closer now than ever..."

"Should we have some fun in the meantime?"

She smirked and slid into the water beside him.

* * *

The two became intense lovers afterwards and his new book came out, which was an instant hit. She joined as Naruto and his half-brother Kinatsu embarked on a training trip. As they trained, Naruto demanded, "Why did you have to bring your girlfriend, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya looked on the scene down the waterfall with an interested grin on his face. "I'm examining some of her finer properties. It's for my next book, since the last one was so popular before this trip."

"For your next book, my butt," Kinatsu muttered as he opened one eye. "You just like it that she'll throw off her clothes at your beck and call."

"Haven't you noticed something familiar about her? It's been bothering me ever since I first encountered her, I thought you two could help me as we trained out here. Are there any other women around her age with such features? I can't name any, but that last name..."

Kinatsu watched Kaen for a moment and just as she twirled around, his eyes widened and he shot up, face disbelieving. "It can't be...she died almost four-and-a-half years ago..."

"Who's that, Kinatsu?" Naruto asked, surprised that the other blonde had made such a quick connection.

"My mom, Hatake Tenchū."

"You mean Kakashi-sensei's wife?! What?!"

Jiraiya snapped his fingers. "I knew I'd seen her somewhere before, but how can this be? She has no memories of anything before she met me, but she did say something about being a 'sainen hineko'."

"A rekindled fire cat? My mom was half fire cat! What's Kaen-san's last name?" Kinatsu demanded.

"Hm? She said it was Akakaze."

"It's not just a coincidence. Is 'rekindled' a demon's version of reincarnation?"

"But you said your mom was only half!" Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, but that might've been enough," the seven-tailed boy guessed, before he grinned in joy. "Chichi-ue's gonna be over the moon that we've found Haha-ue again."

Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't think you should tell him."

"Why?! He's been so withdrawn since her death!"

"You're too young to see, but Kakashi's made his closure with his wife's death. He's spending all his energy to make sure Ren-chan is a healthy, happy girl and have you ever been over there lately? Raising a three-year-old is difficult for a single man, even if he's a ninja. She runs him ragged, and you usually visit him in the evenings, right?"

Kinatsu and Naruto's eyes widened in unison as it clicked. "So he's been exhausted every time we visit, and he hides it when he's on a mission," the slightly older boy murmured.

"That and the recent defection of his favorite student and the separation of Team Seven, it's just been one thing after another for the poor man. It's all he can do to keep it together, but I'm sure if you asked Ren-chan about it, she'd say quite a bit about the subject. She's become quite talkative lately and her bright and energetic personality reminds me of someone."

Kinatsu grinned and nodded. "Yeah, now that I think about it."

Jiraiya turned his eyes on Kaen again and watched in interest as water splashed over her ears and tail, yet they didn't even fizzle or decrease in vividness. They seemed to burn despite everything, when he'd touched them one time he'd gotten third degree burns, and even now they smarted if he stretched the skin too much. It reminded him of what had happened when the Kyubi's chakra had touched him when Naruto had gained the fourth tail, save Kaen had taken the burns away quickly after that, so he wouldn't suffer beyond the loss of blood, crushed ribcage and internal injuries. It had taken him a good amount time to even sit upright after that, but now he was managing just fine. The scar alone was horrendous, but Kaen had told him that it didn't bother her, men such as him got scars and him messing with demons had been an almost-fatal mistake. If he didn't do it again, she wouldn't doubt he would live much longer.

"Perfect through and through. No human woman could compare."

Naruto moaned, "Not still making perverse fantasies up, Ero-sennin? If you start chuckling again, I'm going home right now!"

Jiraiya snorted. "You're still far too young to understand how long I've searched for such a woman amongst my own kind, yet she drops right into my lap without any effort at all! It's no wonder your old mentor married her!"

Kinatsu shook his head. "You're such a twisted romantic, Jiraiya-sensei."

"I'm no romantic, I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"

"At this rate, I'm sure the next generation of perverts will be coming along within the time we're done with this training trip," the mixed-blood teenager deadpanned.

Naruto's face hit the dirt. "Oh man, I can't even begin to imagine Ero-sennin as a parent."

Jiraiya smirked. "I'm sure it'll come along sooner than you think. Kaen's told me she has a bun in the oven, but won't reveal when it'll be born. For all I know, human-demon hybrids take much longer to grow."

Kinatsu revealed, "Haha-ue told me that it takes the same amount of time as a normal human, but if the mother is human, the birth is too hard for her and she dies. I'm sure Kaen-san will be just fine, since her body is built for such difficulties."

Unknown to them, a red-haired figure watched Kaen from the edge of the trees, red eyes intent on her every move. She blatantly ignored the presence of the entity, even if it sent out feelings of affection and longing to meet. When it persisted, she sent an emotion that unabashedly stated "leave me alone and don't bother me again". The other red-haired figure relented and turned away, nine tails swishing as it vanished.

* * *

Kaen was soaking in the bathtub of an inn on the way back to Konohagakure no Sato when she felt an intrusion on her mind again and growled, "Enough already! What do you want?"

A set of nine figures appeared before her and she frowned, looking absolutely incensed at their presence.

"Haha, forgive us, but my siblings and I want to know where Chichi is. If you tell us, we'll leave you alone."

Her fire tail whipped to and fro as she bit out, "He's not in a form like I am, so you cannot meet him. I told you that very soon after your birth."

"How so?"

"He's been sealed inside a human, and that human is still a youth, so he won't be released anytime soon. He's been like that for almost a century before your birth, so there's nothing we can do about it. I won't waste human life, for I thrive to take away their illnesses and infirmities, especially those who're near death. You should have some of that instinct, so leave me be. Go find your destinies and let me live my life the way I want."

"Have you found yours, Haha?"

"Yes, although he does not believe our bond will last. Even if I have to follow him for the rest of his life, I will show him."

"We've had a glimpse into the future, and it's been shown that he will not live much longer if he stays on his current path."

"That's why I said I would follow him. I will intervene with his fate and save him when he's at death's door. I won't let a death affect my offspring again."

With that, the nine Kyubi children left as swift as they'd come. She rubbed her stomach and sighed. "This is making my figure too round, like I've devoured too much sickly energy. When this is done with, I'm sure I'll be happier than Jiraiya."

* * *

So Kaen doesn't want to pursue her destiny any further because she's too attached to Jiraiya...hmmm...this might lead to complications later, don't you think?

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay, next chapter! I've had some fun suggestions for who Kaen's gonna end up with, but we'll just have to see, won't we?

* * *

Kaen walked very close to Jiraiya as they entered the village and Naruto challenged, "Race you to the top!"

The two golden-haired teenagers ran up the telephone pole and Kinatsu got to the top first. He grunted when Naruto climbed up onto his shoulders as the two gazed at the village.

"Naruto! Kinatsu! You're back!"

Kaen saw Sakura before the pair could even look down. She and the pink-haired girl's eyes met and Sakura stared for a second before the boys jumped down and greeted enthusiastically, "Sakura-chan!"

She looked between them and laughed. "If it weren't for your clothes, I wouldn't have been able to tell you apart! Kinatsu, have you been picking up habits from Naruto?"

The half-demon boy scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I have, a little. We've spent these last three years together so we're closer than brothers!"

"Your eyes are still that vivid turquoise, I see! Now that I take a closer look, that's your one stark difference now!"

"If he made a slight change in his transformation, I'm sure everyone would think we were identical twins!" Naruto insisted.

Sakura then stepped around them and greeted, "Jiraiya-sama! You've come back at last! I didn't think that you'd bring them back on time, since it's already been two-and-a-half years!"

"You've grown and matured much since I last saw you Sakura. If some boy doesn't make you his girlfriend, there's something wrong with the young men of this village."

"Wow. I thought you'd say something perverted about how much more womanly I've become! That's sure changed!"

Naruto grinned as he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Ero-sennin's settled down a lot since he's picked up a girlfriend and soon he's gonna be a dad!"

Kaen met Sakura's eyes and they narrowed. "You're familiar to me. Have we met before this?"

The Sainen hineko shook her head. "I've only heard from Naruto about you. I must say, you're as pretty as he described."

A light flush came to the human girl's cheeks and then she processed what Naruto said all the way and her face turned into total horror. "Jiraiya-sama's gonna be a _parent_?!"

The white-haired Gama Sennin placed a hand on his girlfriend's rounded middle (which was quite large by now) and actually _smiled_. "I'm quite overjoyed that Kaen's going to have my son or daughter. She positively glows, doesn't she?"

Sakura looked over Kaen carefully before she looked concerned. "Actually, she's looking rather pale. Are you all right Kaen-san?"

As Kaen parted her lips to speak, a small, child voice cried, "Sakura-nee-chan, you run too fast!"

A bright-eyed five-year-old girl came running down the street, Kinatsu lighting up at the sight. He held out his arms and called, "Ren-chan!"

When the large black eyes met his, she changed course immediately and jumped into his arms. "Kinatsu-nii-chan! Ren is soooooo happy you back!"

Kaen smelled at once that this little girl had some demon blood in her. Her wild silver hair and fair skin marked her as a very distinctive child, along with her cheery disposition. She wasn't affected at all negatively from the blood, it seemed too weak to do anything but aid her strength and vitality.

"Have you been good for Chichi-ue?"

"Ren noticed that he getting better now! He smile when Ren show him Ren pictures!"

"Really? I'm sure he'll be all better soon."

Ren giggled as her older brother lifted her up and began carrying her along as they walked. Jiraiya watched the cute little girl chat with her brother as if he'd never left. He then told Sakura, "Sakura, there's something you must do for me."

"What? I hope it's not something perverted."

"I'm being perfectly serious right now. You can't tell Kakashi about Kaen."

"Why? Is it because of the resemblance she shares with...her?"

"Yes. He's just recovered from her death, so if he were to find out about Kaen, he would want to fight me to get her back."

Kaen frowned at how they referred to her former incarnation as "her" instead of her name. "Respect the dead, would you? 'She' has a name. I read it on her tombstone. Hatake Akakaze Midori Tenchū is dead, only the hineko part of her still lives within me. Do I look that similar to Tenchū-san that I would be mistaken for her?"

"You look just like her save your demon properties. I'm sure many people have had to do a double-take to make sure you aren't her by mistake Kaen."

Sakura nodded. "It would only bring unnecessary pain to everyone if Kakashi-sensei knew." She then turned to Kaen and asked again, "Are you all right Kaen-san?"

"It's none of your concern."

Jiraiya snickered as his lover turned his student's teammate down flat. "Kaen hasn't even told me the symptoms of her pregnancy Sakura, so don't feel bad. She says she can handle it herself and by how big she is, I could swear she was carrying twins or more, but she won't tell me even that. Just a woman of mystery, which is what draws me to her, even now."

He massaged her backside and she giggled, pecking him on the cheek. He growled at her and she playfully bared her teeth.

"Hey you two, either stop it or get a room!" Naruto moaned, tired of their constant flirting.

Sakura giggled at his discomfited face and turned back to them, only to turn red at how blatantly they ignored him and began kissing passionately. She then noticed as Jiraiya's hands wandered, he was injecting chakra into Kaen's body, especially directly into her womb. Color actually came back to her skin and only when he'd finished did she pull away and nip at his nose.

"Stop interfering," she growled, although she had no real anger in her tone.

"Admit you feel better after I do that."

She huffed and her tail whipped back and forth as she walked off, to keep out of the sight of the Hokage, who would inform Kakashi that "Tenchū" still lived.

* * *

Another chapter done, but I think everyone ought to be surprised who I pair her with... *grins*

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now's time for the big event! Will it be a boy or a girl? Look like Jiraiya or Kaen? Read the below content to find out!

* * *

Kaen was waiting for Jiraiya in his apartment when he was dismissed from being mentor to the boys. She lay on his bed, and he sat next to her, only for her to murmur, "It's time for me to birth. Get ready."

He got up and got out a tarp, bucket and towel, the only things she said she needed, although he was puzzled by the tarp. He laid out the tarp and she walked to the middle of it, the wood bucket between her feet. She threw off her dress before a deep red flush blossomed all over her skin, only for blood to pour from her like someone had turned on a faucet inside her. She threw back her head and stayed still as the blood emptied into the bucket, to almost overflowing.

"Kaen, this is too much blood—"

She shook her head, her skin actually a healthy hue instead of sunburn red. Her knees began trembling as she growled deep in her throat, her ears flattening against her head as her pupils widened to the point her eyes looked black instead of green. After an hour of this, her breaths came out in huffs, her tail and ears burning all the brighter, turning blue on the edges.

Jiraiya watched with growing worry at how the kitten hadn't emerged yet. The female demon's face was drawn with agony as she waited, and he stepped forward, reaching out to her. "I might not be as good as Tsunade, but can I h—"

"Neeeooooowwww," she meowed, then burst into flame, her body transforming into her hineko form, only she was still bipedal.

He flipped back to avoid being burned, then watched through squinted eyes as an awful tearing sound came from her body before a small fireball emerged and dropped into the bucket of blood, blue flames licking the surface and eating up the crimson liquid as if it was oil. It was mere moments before all the fire went out with a sizzle, Kaen flat on her back.

"KAEN!"

He finally ran over to her, ignoring the blood-slicked tarp and smoking bucket. He lifted her up and saw she was smiling.

"Do I look hurt?"

He coughed back a sob and laugh at the same time, scolding, "I'd thought the building would be in cinders with how much you were burning. Did the kitten not make it?"

She snorted, her lips twitching. "He's fine. Come and see."

He carried her over to the bucket to see a baby with a puff of pure white hair and fire orange ears and tail, curled up in the bottom of the charred wood container, eyes shut. He was so still until Kaen reached out and touched his cheek, only for him to snap out and bite the tip of her finger, tiny tongue swiping up the bead of blood that welled up. He then let her touch him and mewed.

"Let him do the same to you, so he can recognize you as his father."

Jiraiya winced as his son's needle-sharp fangs pierced his finger, before a contented purr came from the tiny form. He lifted the newborn out into his mother's arms, his tiny hands grabbing at her bosom before he latched on to feed.

"Do you mind if I name him, Kaen?"

She shook her head as she used the towel to dab off the bits of blood that remained on their son's body.

"I'll call him Minato."

"Minato-kun...welcome to the world of mortals."

* * *

Awwww, I love it when the characters have kids! XD

What did you think of this current chapter? Good or bad? I don't know if people are as interested in this kind of scene as I am...

Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (If I did, you'd all be coming after me with various makeshift weapons! You've seen how crazy my fics are!)

Now that Kaen's had a baby, will she even want to pursue her destiny any longer? Will Jiraiya want to let her go?

*shrugs* Sometimes such questions won't be answered until later! Read on, my faithful followers!

* * *

It was several weeks before Kaen allowed Jiraiya to take her out, saying she was still "nesting" and letting Minato get used to the apartment previous to the rest of the world. His eyes opened to show they were dark like his father's, and his first smile had been when his father had grinned at how much he looked like him.

When they stepped out into the open air of the outside world, Minato closed his eyes for a moment at the sunlight then he mewed at how bright it was. His ears flickered as he took in the sounds of the people on the streets, his eyes almost as quick at taking everything in, his little nose twitching. His tail waved in interest as Jiraiya noted, "He's not crying, Kaen."

"He's too busy studying everything to be overwhelmed by how much there is yet. Don't worry, something will break the dam."

"Well then, while we're at it, we should introduce him to his Godfather Naruto. He just got back from a disappointing mission, so Minato ought to lift his spirits."

Because of her new motherhood, the length of Kaen's dress had gone to her ankles, and her ears and tail now burned blue, an extra precaution to protect her kitten from any threats.

People looked at the small family with amazement and even shock, since it had been certain that Jiraiya would never take one out of the herd and have a child with her. But this lady was...special. She seemed to share a kinship with the old pervert that no one had ever seen in a woman before, and not just because she took perverse pleasure at sizing up every man and comparing him to her lover. Their roving eyes showed that though they might be together, they had no qualms about looking at other people in the meantime.

They arrived at the blonde's apartment and Jiraiya knocked. There was a grumble from within and Naruto answered.

"Ero-sennin, I'm not in the mood for a visit."

"You don't even want to meet your godson?"

Naruto jerked in surprise before his eyes flew to the infant who made direct eye contact with him before smiling at him. "He's sure cute for a kid who takes after you, Ero-sennin. What's his name?"

"Minato."

"Come on in, I want to hold him."

Jiraiya looked about the room, only for him to spot a lump in the teen's bed, his eyes following it up to the pillow, where a familiar girl slept, the covers up to her shoulders, one hand curled under her chin.

"When did you hook up with Hinata, Naruto?"

"Shhh, she's resting from a long mission," Naruto hushed, before they sat at the kitchen table. "Kinatsu pointed out her crush on me before we left on our training mission, and I thought all that time about it. When we got back, I realized that Sakura would never love me like she loves Sasuke, so I moved on. Hinata was over the moon when I confessed to her, and we've been together ever since."

Minato whimpered before letting out a wail when Naruto took him into his arms. The Kyubi Jinchuriki looked at the new parents, startled.

"What'd I do?!"

"Nothing, he's just overwhelmed by everything he's experienced today," Kaen assured him. "He won't cry for long as he gets used to you."

But because of the noise, Hinata woke and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Naruto...where's the baby that's crying?"

Naruto stood and came over to his girlfriend, kissing her. "Ero-sennin and his girlfriend are visiting, and they have a new baby. He doesn't like that I'm holding him right now."

Her eyes softened at the sight of the baby and Minato sniffed her. His eyes opened to look at her before he reached out to her. She gasped in surprise then took him from Naruto, who knew that he'd get another turn in a while. She stood and sighed, Kaen not sure how to explain why her son liked Hinata better than Naruto, then she smirked as it came to her. Coming from two shameless parents, of course he would like women better than men, it was only natural. Jiraiya saw her smirk and grinned. His son was sure to become a ladies' man with how much of a looker he was already. It was funny that he already had preferences on who held him.

Hinata came over, clad in only a nightgown, and sat down. "He's so cute Jiraiya-sama, when was he born?"

"Three months ago. I swear you almost burnt down the whole building, Kaen."

Kaen snorted. "If it had taken any longer, I would have."

They laughed together and Naruto hissed to his girlfriend, "Before their baby reaches a year old, they're gonna be married, I'll bet."

"They do fit well together, but I thought they were married already."

"Ero-sennin told me that if they'd married, it would be obvious. He also told me that Kaen might not stay, since she has her destiny to fulfill and it isn't with him."

"But how could they not be destined for each other? They're perfect."

"Perhaps there's someone who's better suited for her, although I couldn't guess who would."

They watched the couple play argue with each other, not sure who could come between such a happy pair.

* * *

Any other guesses before the big reveal? This is gonna be good! *devious grin*

Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Here it is! The chapter that reveals Kaen's destined mate! *holds out for readers*

* * *

Kaen watched as Naruto brought Sasuke back, his teammate welcomed back as if he'd never left. She suddenly felt a tug on her right pinky, seeing the red thread of fate which led to the younger Uchiha. Her eyes narrowed and before she could stop herself, she moved towards him, Jiraiya following her automatically while holding their son. She glared at him with disdain as she stepped in front of him.

"How could fate be so cruel as to lead me to a mere _boy_? A boy not even a man?"

Sasuke snorted. "What kind of garbage is this? Move out of my way, _woman_."

"I fear that this will prove quite the _challenge_. I fear I shall slaughter him before he even gets to fight _you_, Jiraiya."

"Whoever you are, you obviously don't know your place."

She let out a mocking laugh. "You hear this? The boy thinks he has higher standing than the _firstborn_ of the Akakaze Clowder."

"I've never even heard of that. _Everyone_ knows about the _Uchiha Clan_."

"Oh yes, I'm sure your clan has a _lot_ of fans."

"I'm not taking this assault to my person. Move, _bitch_."

She shook her head and shook her finger at him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You obviously don't know the difference between animal species. I'm not a bitch, I'm a _queen_."

Jiraiya broke at that one and began to snicker, before lustily purring, "I _know_ how much of one you _are_, my dear."

The crowd around them displayed different reactions to his tone, from deep blushes to nearly throwing up.

Kaen giggled and Sasuke growled.

"I refuse to take this abuse, _move_."

As he shoved her out of the way, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a deep kiss. He froze on the spot, before he yelped and jerked back so hard a trail of blood flowed down his chin from both sides of his mouth. She licked her lips as Naruto fell on his back, howling with laughter.

"Mmmm, the sweet taste of virgin blood."

Jiraiya was almost choking, he was laughing so hard. Sasuke was so mortified he didn't even notice.

"Y-you—"

She rested her chin on the heel of her hand and moaned, "But you do need several lessons on proper kissing Sasuke-_chan_, if that was your first."

Naruto calmed down to put in, "That's not correct, Kaen! _I_ was!"

She sighed dramatically and put an arm around his shoulders. "Poor, poor _boy. _I know that experiments like that are healthy, but you're _sorely_ misguided, my child."

A disgusted shiver ran down his spine as she licked his ear, a lustful moan escaping her. He broke out of his horror to slip from her hold and run away screaming.

Once he was out of range, she threw her head back and laughed, happy for this first victory.

* * *

So...was anyone expecting that? Anyone?

I didn't expect to put him in, but when it was suggested to me, I couldn't help it! It was just too good to be left alone!

P.S., "clowder" is the name for a group of cats.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Let's see the aftermath of the incident! XD

I do so love to torture Sasuke... *evil grin*

* * *

That incident sparked rumors and wild stories everywhere about Kaen, all of which she laughed at when she heard them.

"She tried to suck out Uchiha-sama's soul! I was there, she made him bleed with the failed attempt!"

"She's a bloodthirsty demon who craves the blood of virgins!"

"Her flames will burn you alive if you even get close! She's a succubus for sure!"

She drank some tea with Jiraiya, Minato on one of his knees as he bounced it absentmindedly. She sighed and looked at the sky, before at her lover and son. Minato was laughing at the movement, his little arms waving up and down in glee.

"Did you really try to eat my brother?"

She laughed so loud she startled Jiraiya, who'd been hearing her chortling for a whole four days. She turned to the person who had asked the question and grinned. "That little pipsqueak? He'd barely make an hors d'oeuvre."

Itachi Uchiha frowned and sat down next to her, ordering some tea and dango. When they were placed at his side, he turned his eyes on her again. "I know your presence, you're that demon who took away my sickness when I was dying. It's been a long time, but thank you."

She shrugged and her grin faded a bit. "It's how my kind feeds. It's especially strong in civilians around here. Haven't you noticed the number of 'miracles' occurring around here? I've been rather satisfied lately with how much there is to eat."

"Sasuke told me you tried to eat him."

She snorted. "I just bit him a little and he bled. Nothing serious."

"Why is it you mocked him the instant he entered the gates?"

"Have you heard of the red thread of fate?"

"It's just an old wives' tale."

"For humans, but to us demons, it's what drives us to find our eternal mates. Tied to my right pinky is such a thread, which is invisible to humans unless they have a strong sixth sense. The other end is tied to your brother's right pinky. When I discovered it was a human _child_, I knew right away that I had to rid myself of him. The Akakaze Clowder is already upset their heir has been rekindled at such a young age, but for a _second_ human, an _Uchiha_ no less, were to be the eternal mate of the future alpha queen of the clowder, the same thing would happen to my firstborn child from our union that happened to me before I was rekindled."

Jiraiya's eyes shone in understanding, but Itachi was confused. "I don't know what you mean by 'rekindled'."

"For hineko demons, 'rekindled' is what humans call 'reincarnation'. My younger brother Kaji found out I'd died from a human sickness at a young age and brought me back. My name from my last life was Hatake Akakaze Midori Tenchū."

Itachi was stunned silent for a full five minutes before he was able to choke out, "Cousin Midori?"

"So you know her well. She was half Uchiha, which is why I cannot allow myself to be eternally bonded to your brother."

"If he knew it was you, he'd know better than to get between you and Jiraiya-sama."

"Unfortunately, it's not that easy to break the tug of fate that will draw us together again and again. If left alone, I'll eventually give in, no matter what he thinks of me. Believe me, a determined female demon with fate pulling her towards a certain person won't be deterred from her path."

"What's a way to break it?"

"There's only two ways: for both sides to absolutely hate each other in every way, or that someone who can see it breaks it."

She lifted her right hand and pulled it towards herself, as if she was tugging on something. He watched as she did so, only to see his brother coming over, his face confused as to why he was walking this way. He saw Kaen and stopped in his tracks like he'd hit a wall.

"Get away from me!" he shouted, but his feet wouldn't seem to move.

She stood and crossed her arms. "Ah. So here you are. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were searching me out."

His lips twitched as his struggled not to play her game. "I thought you went out of your way to mock me. Why would I search you out? You humiliated me that day and I don't want to see you again."

"Oh poor wittle Sasuke, are you afraid of me?" she purred as she walked towards him with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

He kept his ground as she nibbled her fingertip, her eyes burning with the "come hither" look. He began to sweat profusely as she leaned against him, purring so loud he felt it through his body. She put her face right in his and licked her lips.

"Meow."

He scrambled away from her, and she giggled.

"I guess you are."

He backed away and yelled at her, "If I _ever_ see you again, I'm running the other way!"

She twinkled her fingers in farewell as he fled. "See you later, Sasuke-chan!"

"He was so focused on you, he didn't even notice I was here," Itachi observed with a thoughtful frown. "He's never had a woman of your experience and aggressiveness approach him before, so he panicked. He's probably used to his fan girls. How did you do that?"

"I tugged on the thread that connects us and he had to come towards me. It's always the stronger of the two who can do this, and it helps that I know of its existence, too."

Jiraiya grinned. "Each time you do that to him, I find great entertainment, my dear."

She sat back down and drained her cup of its contents. "Of course I have you in mind when I do it." She pressed against him and purred, rubbing her cheek on his. "I'd rather be with you than him. I'd have to teach him _everything_." She pouted.

Itachi shook his head. "It seems he never learned the proper way of flirting with women, or how to deal with ones like you."

"I wonder if I should take him under my wing," the perverted Sannin replied with a smile.

Kaen looked at him in false horror. "Bite your tongue!"

"I'd rather bite yours."

They chuckled and Itachi sighed.

"I'd say 'get a room', but I'm positive you would ignore me."

* * *

And so we learn some things about why Kaen _hates _that she's bonded to Sasuke. Will anyone snap the red thread of fate? Or will it break because they'll come to hate each other? Or will they come to like each other?

The possibilities...

What could she possibly do next to freak Sasuke out? *snickers*

Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Oh the suffering of one Uchiha Sasuke continues... *grins* How I love to torment him! *cackles*

* * *

After the upteenth time Sasuke ran from Kaen—embarrassed to the point that the cherry hues might never fade from his face—the Uchiha teen was at the end of his rope. He sought out his best friend (who he'd fought to a standstill during their match) and found the blonde walking to Ichiraku Ramen with his girlfriend. He grumbled before he got to them, "How is it the _dobe_ has a girlfriend and I'm getting chased by psycho woman? I can't even find Sakura to talk to her..."

Naruto noticed his friend and waved. "Sasuke! Do you want to join us?"

Hinata smiled at her former classmate and added, "Please do. Naruto has been wondering how you've been for weeks."

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and griped, "Like you don't know. The entire village gossips about it."

He sat with them and ordered a plain ramen. Naruto snorted at his choice and waggled his eyebrows. "So...how's it been between you and _Kaen_?"

"Naruto, they'll never find the body."

Naruto snickered and waved the threat off. "Come on, if I were you, I would _so_ hit that!" **A/N: Naruto, _who _is right next to you?!**

"I'm not you."

"I mean, look at her! She's got a great rack, a butt that won't quit, and those _long_ legs that make you want to see if they go all the way up—"

And Naruto's face was subsequently shoved into his bowl. Hinata smiled sweetly and purred, "Naruto, I suggest you stop talking or you'll find out if ramen contains enough oxygen to sustain life."

After she let him up, he yelled, "It's _habanero_ ramen!"

"Do you want another round?"

He shook his head meekly. Sasuke snorted. "You are so whipped."

"Says the _vir-gin_," Naruto sing-songed.

Hinata blushed. "Naruto!"

"Oh come on Hinata, I didn't give him any specifics!"

He chuckled for a minute more at the look on his friend's face before he sighed. "All joking aside, why did you come eat with us?"

"I haven't had time to seek out Sakura because of that crazy woman," Sasuke sighed, tired from all the harassment. "I wanted to talk to her."

Naruto looked at his girlfriend and smirked. He then turned back to his teammate and informed him, "I'm sure she's out training on our old Genin ground."

Sasuke headed there right away, to see his other teammate shattering the ground with a fist, her long pink ponytail catching his attention. Her fierce green eyes narrowed and she darted into the trees, so he decided to follow. She sure had become beautiful during the years he'd been away, so he kept track of her as she yelled something just out of his hearing range. He was confused. Was she training with someone, or a clone?

He was about to call out to her in a smaller clearing, when she shouted in victory and stomped the ground, the dirt giving way to expose a blonde teen around their age, who pounced on her and they tumbled into the bushes. He got closer as he heard her giggle.

"You always surprise me that way! It's not fair!"

"I think it's perfectly fair."

He raised his eyebrows. Was one of Naruto's Shadow Clones training with her?

She giggled again and Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed the Uchiha crest on the young man's back. He stumbled backwards when he saw they were kissing, her arms around her boyfriend's neck. He pulled back and she opened her eyes, dazed.

"It's not fair, using chakra to stimulate my nerves."

"Blame Jiraiya-sensei."

"I think I will..."

They began making out and the pure Uchiha teen escaped back to the ramen stand, his face flushed. Naruto looked up and grinned. "Find her?"

"You didn't tell me _Kinatsu_ was dating her!"

"Running out of options, are we?"

"You're useless."

He stomped away and muttered, "What is happening to everyone? I'm gone for three years and all the idiots get girlfriends."

He came upon Kakashi reading the newest novel of the "Icha Icha" series and wasn't surprised when the silver-haired man called out to him. He turned and greeted him back.

"Why so sullen? You've gotten your wish of fighting Naruto and found you're equal to each other. You also were welcomed back with open arms, something some people would've protested if it was anyone but you."

"You obviously haven't heard about the insane woman that I keep running into."

"I've heard rumors here and there, but no, I haven't heard anything concrete, just that she completely humiliates you and is the most beautiful and sexy female ever to walk the earth."

"I don't even know why I keep running into her! She keeps talking about 'fate', but no one believes that!"

"Hyuga Neji."

"Point, but—"

"Perhaps she actually likes you and you only take it as harassment."

"I've heard her _laugh_ at me!"

"The only way to make it go away is to stop reacting, or even better, react _positively_. That ought to scare her off pretty quick."

"How do you know so much about it?"

"It's how you get rid of aggressive females. Had to do it myself a few times when I was married to Midori."

"Thanks, Kakashi. I'll try that."

When the teen was out of earshot, the Jonin smirked. "Well, it could also have the opposite effect and she could get enamored with him, but that's his problem."

* * *

I'm just evil, aren't I? *laughs*

*Mr. Popo laughs*

*freezes and looks around* I'm not _that_ evil!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Oh, what is this I see? A short chapter? Sorry guys, but this is it for this week! :(

* * *

Kaen purred as she trailed a hand down Sasuke's chest. "Feel those muscles under there! Flex those pecs, baby..."

Instead of shying away, he smirked and put an arm around her waist. "You don't believe how much that turns me on, Kaen."

She froze for a second before she grinned. _Finally_ he was learning. It wouldn't be a challenge if he didn't play back after a while. Now it was time to step up her game. She purred louder and nuzzled his neck before biting down right where it met his shoulder, her fangs piercing the skin.

His reaction was immediate. He screamed like he was being murdered and wrenched her off him, the action making her teeth tear more than she meant. He backed away, trembling from head to toe.

Kaen's eyebrows raised. "This reaction is different...hmmm..."

"Get away from me," he whispered hoarsely, cold fury forming in his eyes.

"What—"

"I said GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He drew his sword and she backed up this time, her tail and ears crackling menacingly before turning white on the tips as they grew hotter. She bared her teeth and spread her feet, ready to take him on if he decided to attack. A few seconds passed without movement of any sort, before she sensed that it wasn't _her_ he was brandishing the sword at. She relaxed and knew that pushing him further would only trigger violence she didn't want. She nodded and moved off before he could even see her leave.

Jiraiya leapt down from a building he'd been watching them from and commented, "Good choice at leaving, Kaen. If you'd fought him, there would've been bloodshed. That sword is specially made and if he'd channeled lightning into it, he would've hurt even you."

"What was that reaction I drew from him? It's new and almost frightening in its intensity."

He handed her their son and she purred as he whimpered a little at the movement. "Remember that friend I told you about? It was Orochimaru."

"He did _that_ to him?!"

"No! He just placed a seal on him!"

"So when I bit him, it brought feelings from that experience. I'd better refrain, because I don't want a blood vendetta on my paws."

"That's wise."

"Now that that's over with, why don't we go back to your apartment?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

So that turned out poorly and not how Sasuke was intending, but what can we do about traumas that characters have gone through?

Let's just hope the next chapter has a lighter note!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Here we are again, what could I cook up next? *cackles*

* * *

Kaen was relaxing by the biggest lake in the village in the skimpiest bikini she could find, her tail waving lazily as she soaked in the sun's rays. She purred at the warmth and was thankful she was able to take a breather from busy village life, but this opportunity was too good to pass up.

She tugged on the red thread of fate and within moments, Sasuke appeared from the trees, stopping at the sight of her before she called, "Sasuke-chan, come over and put some suntan lotion on my back for me? I don't want to burn!"

He came over and knelt at her side as she lay down on the towel and untied the back of her bikini top. He froze at a peek of her breasts, but swallowed his trepidation and poured some into his hand before rubbing it onto her skin, only to be surprised how velvety her skin was. It didn't feel like human skin, so his hands slowed as he explored this new texture. Her skin was very warm, much warmer than a human's, and she did say she was a cat, so he figured she had to be a demon of some sort, if not a hineko by her fire ears and tail. Her bikini bottom was lower than usual to accommodate her tail, and he was sure if it was allowed, she'd be naked. Her shamelessness told him nothing less.

But the feel of her velvety skin...she couldn't have a short coat of _fur_, could she?!

She arched her back and groaned, which caused his hands to still. A deep purr rumbled through her frame and he remembered Kakashi's words:

"_The only way to make it go away is to stop reacting, or even better, react _positively_. That ought to scare her off pretty quick."_

"You like that? Perhaps I should do the _rest_," he suggested in a low voice.

She sat up and the top stayed on the towel as she turned her head towards him. "Oh? You think you can handle it?"

He smirked. "I think I can."

She then faced him and leaned back on her hands, her topless torso making him stare. She grinned and tilted her head back. "Well then, here I am."

His face turned dark red as he realized what he'd gotten into. She _wanted_ him to run from him, but he wouldn't let her injure his pride any longer. If anything, he'd have _her_ on the run if this went well.

He reached for her, only to shudder and pull back, dropping the bottle of lotion and leaving before he could change his mind.

Kaen giggled as she stuck her tongue out. "I win again."

* * *

He lost his nerve! Then again, this is _Sasuke_ we're talking about. Oh how I love to make him feel uncomfortable!

Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Wow how time flies when you're having fun... *sweat drop* Sorry for the delay, here's my next chapter, which is a bit more dramatic than the rest of the story's been so far, I hope you like it!

* * *

"Just look at him go! I never would've thought he'd started walking yesterday!" Jiraiya praised as Minato raced through the grass of the field of the small park the small family had come to.

"He's half demon, of course he'd pick up on walking fast," Kaen informed him as she leaned against her lover's chest.

"He's only three months old! I thought it was a little odd that he never crawled, but then he pushed himself up and began walking! Do all demons mature this quickly?"

"More so. A full-blooded hineko would've been walking at one week."

"What about the brood you had with the Kyubi? Are they fully grown yet?"

"The rate of maturation slows after the first year, then they grow the same rate as humans. They look ten years old at this time."

"You've been in contact with them?"

"They bug me from time to time, their desire to meet their father getting stronger all the time. It ought to fade once they reach maturity."

"Anything to be worried about?"

"No. They don't know where Kyubi-dono is, so there's no danger that they might help him break out."

"Are they as shameless as you?"

"As far as I've seen, they've never worn a scrap of clothing between them, male or female."

"So clothes are a formality in the realm of demons? I'd like to go there one day."

"The closest portal is in the Feudal Lord's palace, and I have no desire to see my father."

"Won't you have to return someday when he dies?"

"Only to become the next Feudal Lady and Head Queen of the Akakaze Clowder, which won't be for some time yet."

"Will you take Minato with you to name him as your firstborn?"

"Yes, but only if he wishes to be entwined in two worlds that aren't the friendliest with each other."

Both tensed when a voice murmured in her ear, "Haha, we will wait no longer. Where is Chichi?"

In a flash, all nine of her kits stood around them, almost snarling in agitation. Kaen sighed and rose from her seat.

"You don't know how to keep yourselves out of my life, do you? I told you where he is and that you cannot see him. Leave me be and go about whatever business you all do."

"We won't!" the eldest of the nonuplets insisted. "Tell us where the human youth that imprisons Chichi is and _we'll_ release him from it so he can be free!"

Minato, who'd seen the argument, ran over to his parents, only for one of the older kits to snatch him up by his tail. He instantly began to bawl, Kaen's ears becoming white along the edges as she screeched at their actions.

"LET MINATO DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL RIP ALL YOUR TAILS OFF!"

"No! We're going to keep him until you tell us! If you refuse, we'll cut off his tail!"

They vanished in a burst of dark red flames, Kaen shrieking before keening her sorrow to the sky. Jiraiya put his arms around her and asked, "Why is his tail so important?"

She quivered in fury as she spat, "It's the easiest way to shame a demon."

"How can anyone cut off _your_ tail? It's made of flame!"

"Demon made weapons meant for this purpose. If a demon has his tail cut off, he loses his power, his status, his dignity...he might as well kill himself, for demon society will never let him live among them again."

"So if they cut off Minato's tail...damn."

"He's just a kitten! When I get my hands on them, they'll wish they'd never thought of hurting him!"

Her eyes burned with fury as she hissed and spat. She slipped out of her lover's hold and began to run towards the closest gate out of the village, only for Jiraiya to follow her.

"Where are we headed?"

"They'd never accept a human through the portal to the demon realm! The only reason my kits can travel to it so quickly is because they're the children of Kyubi-dono!"

"Is he a high-ranked demon?"

"Of course! He's the Head Reynard of the Akumujo Skulk. If my kits bring our kitten to the Skulk...it might not just be his tail."

"So will we be going through the portal?"

"Yes, even if I have to force my way through."

They came across Sasuke and Itachi having tea and although Kaen ignored them, Jiraiya waved to them. Itachi nudged his brother and stated, "Go after them."

Sasuke scoffed. "Why? I have no business with either of them."

"You're more connected with Kaen-san than you know. I've never seen her look that way before. The fury yet anxiety in her eyes spells trouble and you'll need to be there. Now go!"

"Damn you, Aniki! When I get back, you're going to owe me big time!"

Sasuke ran after the pair and saw how the color of Kaen's tail and ears had changed. "I can see now that something has happened, if they're running straight out of the village like bats out of Hell. Aniki, this better be worth risking my life over."

* * *

Hmmmm...after all this time, Kaen may meet her father... Any guesses what he might be like? *glances at prequel story "Fire"* Hinthint!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

What could possibly happen next? Could it be as Kaen fears?

Reading this chapter will explain it all!

* * *

They reached the capital city in no time at all and that was when Kaen stopped, having had sensed Sasuke's presence. She turned her eyes on him and demanded, "What're _you_ doing here? I didn't think you'd follow me _willingly_."

"Aniki said this was important if you have such a look on your face. I'm only here because he said I need to be because we're more connected than I knew. What's going on?"

Kaen hissed before she explained, "My son's been abducted and if I don't rescue him, it may just be his life."

He frowned. "Why are we at the capital city, then?"

"He's no longer in the human realm, he's in the realm of demons. The closest portal would be in the Feudal Lord's castle."

"I was right on my guess that you were a demon. What's this rescue mission going to entail?"

"Sneaking into the castle, getting through the barrier with disguises, getting to the location of my kitten's abductors and bringing him back."

"Sounds like a typical rescue mission."

Jiraiya snorted. "It isn't. We might be fighting demons and from what I've experienced with Kaen, the older the demon, the stronger it is, and they're at least twice as strong as a human the same size, _and_ they can transform into their animal form."

"Enough talking, we need to hurry or it might be too late by the time we get there!" Kaen snapped, leaping from the wall into the city streets.

What was the oddest thing was that as Kaen walked by, people bowed to her, addressing her as "Hime-sama". She merely nodded back before going on. Jiraiya asked, "Do people know about you?"

"I've kept my existence relatively secret, you know this," the Sainen hineko replied as she yet again had to acknowledge a bowing townsperson.

"Maybe someone knows about your return," Sasuke suggested.

"Impossible, we told no one."

They reached a the wall that encompassed the lord's castle and were about to jump over, when a guard stopped them.

"Hime-sama, if you would please enter through the front gate, your father is waiting for you."

With great confusion, they did as asked, reaching a room and all three paused when a pained cry came from the room. Whimpering followed and Jiraiya guessed, "He's overseeing an interrogation?"

A servant knelt and opened the door, where the Feudal Lord stood at the back of the room. He turned and placed his hands in his sleeves.

"Kaen, you've returned at last. Come in, I was almost finished here."

In the finest silks dyed fire red with the symbol of the Akakaze Clowder on the back, the Feudal Lord was an imposing demon, standing only five-and-a-half foot, hardly Kaen's height, his hair in a high ponytail and falling down his back to his waist. He and Kaen looked very alike, save he was built solidly, like a tiger, while she was more like a panther. His face was handsome like any high-ranked demon's, his green eyes composed and face in a neutral expression. His ears and tail were a deep red, sparking and crackling yet not singeing his kimono. He was barefoot, instead of wearing socks, which was mirroring what Kaen did all the time. His hands were clawed and perfectly maintained, as was the rest of his person. He carried himself in such a flawless manner that would make human nobility cry in envy. When he'd greeted Kaen, a gentle smile had come to his lips, which showed he held no grudge against her.

Kaen sighed and lowered herself to her knees, bowing her head so low it touched the tatami flooring in front of her. "I'm home, Chichi-ue."

Jiraiya and Sasuke stared in shock at her actions. Kaen had _never_ bowed to anyone, she was so proud of her demon heritage and standing in her family! To bow to her father, who she had no tender feelings for, she must've seen something that they'd missed! If she, the daughter of the Feudal Lord, was bowing, they had to follow her example, being lower in rank than the ruler of Hi no Kuni. They put themselves in humble bows as well, waiting until they were acknowledged.

The sharp cry returned followed by pathetic whimpers, and the Feudal Lord spat, "You're all to apologize to your mother this instant for doing such an appalling act as kidnapping your younger sibling and threatening to cut off his tail."

Kaen raised her head to see her kits hung by their tails to the ceiling by shackles, their poor bottoms red as their tails from punishment, the metal paddle in her father's hand the way he dished out their punishment. Each kit was crying from their tender buttocks and reprimands.

"I'M SOOOOO SORRY!" the nine wailed out in unison. "WE'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

The older male demon clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Honestly, didn't you raise these kits to respect their elders, my daughter? If you allow such things to happen, they'll become menaces to demon society in the future, kits of Kurama-dono or not."

He went over to a side table and placed the paddle down with a deep sigh. "Now that this lesson is taught, you may join the Akumujo Skulk in the demon realm." He snapped his fingers and the chains vanished, dropping the young fox demons to the floor. They scrambled out of the room before anything else could be done to them. He then turned to his daughter and stated, "You may rise and approach."

She stood and walked up to him. He inspected her and growled in annoyance at the mark of the rekindling on her cheek.

"When I chased you out to make your place in the world, I didn't intend you to be rekindled so soon. What could've caused it?"

"Kaji told me that it was because of a human disease."

"You only lived twenty-nine years before you succumbed to a weakness that no hineko should've succumbed to. Half-blood or not, it shouldn't have happened. You know that because of the rekindling, you will not be respected nearly as much when you take my placed as Feudal Lady and Head Queen of the Akakaze Clowder. And..." He lifted her right hand and his eyes narrowed at seeing the red thread connected to Sasuke. "...you're following in my footsteps. Those humans will only bring sorrow and destruction to our clowder. The same happened to my first mate."

"My mother?"

"Yes. As beautiful and skilled with fire as she was, I thought she would mother many skilled kittens for me. Yet disaster struck as soon as she bore you: she left this world after a difficult birth. You reminded me of her too much in your former incarnation's body, so I chased you out much too harshly. Should you have died, it would've destroyed me, no matter how much it pained me to look at you. It was fate that you were discovered by the Yellow Flash and brought to your mother's family, raised by them and finding a path for yourself. When you reached thirty years of age, I would've welcomed you back with open arms, but then your mother's cursed blood struck, slaying you in a way no demon should be killed. A genetic sickness passed from one family member to the other. You should count yourself fortunate that your foreordained mate is untouched by this disease."

She bared her teeth. "I thought you wouldn't allow such an individual to be mated to your firstborn, Chichi-ue."

"Nonsense. You will be mated to him in time and he will help you rule our lands as your mother should've done with me. You cannot resist fate and I won't help you sever it. Your abilities with fire were augmented through your mother, even now."

"But I was told another supernatural being could cut it!"

"Fate draws us to the person who will bring out the best in us, and we to them. Something in this mortal boy will help you become the person you are destined to be."

She snarled, but lowered her head. "Yes, Chichi-ue."

* * *

Oh, I forgot to explain some terms in the last chapter:

**Reynard - male fox**

**Skulk - group of foxes**

How did it turn out? It turns out they were acting like spoiled children and were no threat at all! *evil grin*

I don't condone child violence, and in my eyes, spanking (demons have tougher skin, which is why he used a metal paddle) isn't considered child abuse. Why do we have so many problem children in the world today? Parents don't punish them properly. *rolls eyes*

That's my opinion, I'm not being preachy or anything!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, it wouldn't be the hit that everyone loves today!

Now that the "trouble" is done with, what will happen now? *evil grin* I can't wait!

* * *

Kaen was reunited with her baby boy, who'd been asleep in another room, exhausted from the ordeal he had to go through. As she cuddled and cooed at her baby boy, her father announced, "That kitten will not be proclaimed your firstborn. Only a kitten from your fated mate or another hineko can be named firstborn of the Akakaze Clowder."

"Why don't we break tradition? I _won't_ accept that I'm fated to be bound to that _boy_ forever."

He snorted, a wry smile coming to his lips. "Do you know what I said to your mother when I first found out she was to be my destined mate?"

Kaen frowned, but listened.

"I told her, 'You're the ugliest, foulest woman on the face of the whole human realm. I will never allow you to be bound to me, you're only a child.' and left her without letting her reply."

He chuckled and shook his head. "How foolish I was, even if I was two thousand years old at the time. I tried avoiding her at all costs, even attempting to drive her away by telling her that I would eat her if she didn't stay away from me. I pleaded with every individual in our clowder to sever the connection we had, but no one would. My own mother told me that nothing can sever the red thread of fate once it's tied the two together. You might not have noticed it until the boy was older, but you two were bound together from the moment he was born."

"He's less than _half_ my age! I don't have any interest in him whatsoever!" Kaen spat.

"You're thinking in human terms. We demons live so long that sometimes we find our destined mates at all ages, old, young, just born, dying. You've just found him when he was at the age where he could give you kittens."

"He's too prideful, being an Uchiha! He's not my match at all!"

"He completes you, not matches you. He has attributes that you yourself lack. You may have an easier time thinking you could be mated to Jiraiya, but Sasuke will be drawn closer and closer to you until you cannot deny it. You can fight it for as long as you can, but it won't go away or break. I'll have to prepare for the upcoming wedding."

"CHICHI-UE!"

"You're only a child yourself in demon terms, and yowling at me like that proves it. Come with me, I wish to show you something."

Growling, Kaen laid her slumbering son in his crib and stormed after her infuriating father. He walked placidly through the hallways and down the stairs into a basement room. Her eyes widened at the sight of the portal she'd sought when she'd thought Minato was in danger. She whipped her head over to her only living parent and he waved to it.

"The portal to the demon realm. I've heard it's that time again, so..."

He grabbed the shimmering red thread which hung from her pinky and lit it on fire, the thread contracting and thickening, before Sasuke suddenly flew down the stairs at a sprint, the woven string constricting around their wrists and tying in a thick knot. Kaen hissed and shouted, "What have you done?!"

The Feudal Lord grinned as he set a pair of fluffy red cat ears on Sasuke's head. "Now you _have _to be close to each other!"

The sound of shredding clothing made Sasuke almost yelp in alarm as he found himself without clothes and Kaen in a similar state. They were shoved through the portal and her father chirped gleefully, "Have fun while the kango keshi are in full bloom!"

The pair tumbled into a field of red-petaled flowers, Kaen instantly covering her mouth and nose with her free hand, cursing as her tail whipped back and forth and her ears flattened against her head. The portal vanished and Sasuke (who's face was redder than the flowers they were sitting in) demanded, "What's going on? Why did your father shove us into this field of poppies?"

She yelled something that was muffled by her hand, her eyes desperate. He scowled and tore her hand from her mouth.

"I didn't hear that, repeat it."

"These aren't normal poppies, they're _kango _keshi, _mating_ poppies! Their pollen is released around this time of year, triggering _mating season_!"

She clamped her hand over her mouth and nose again, and he shook his head. "You just breathed them in, so why did you cover your face again?"

She glared at him before dropping her hand. "Fine, I did, but now we're _doomed_ because you were curious."

"Why?"

"You're that stupid? Do you _want _to have me crawling all over you, begging for sex, or even better, not even asking?"

"Why just you?"

"It takes a concentrated amount of this stuff to effect a human, but for a demon, just a whiff of the air and it's too late. You want to stuff your face into these flowers? Be my guest."

He glared at the flowers and gritted his teeth. "We should get away from here, so it'll wear off faster."

"They're already bloomed, there's _no place_ in the demon realm that's safe, until the flowers die and all the pollen disappears," she hissed, then a devilish grin spread across her face. "Oh yeah, we should leave, and have _every_ demon for miles herding around us and taking their turn. I've heard that the Aonami mizutako Consortium is around here..."

He turned a sickly pale at the thought, so he changed the subject. "Why did your father put these ears on me?"

"In the demon realm, it literally turns you into a hineko. Right now, you're a purebred demon, even though you don't look it. I'm sure that's why the Akakaze Clowder hasn't had any half-blood kittens until my former incarnation. When mating season is done, I'm sure I'll have several kittens gestating."

He shuddered. "How long _is_ mating season?"

"If a pair mates, only about two weeks, but if you try to avoid it, until the poppies die, which is _six months_."

"Why two weeks for a mated pair?"

She gave him a "do you have to ask?" glare and he coughed, cheeks pink from the realization. She sighed and lay back, pollen and petals flying everywhere. He scooted back in alarm, only to find he couldn't move his right wrist from hers, which he'd found odd from the start that her arm was crossed over her body so it was next to his.

"What the—what's happening?!"

"The red thread, Chichi-ue wove it into a thick braid that's wrapped around our wrists instead of just our pinkies."

"That's an old wives' tale!"

She sat up and beckoned him over. When he'd done so, she grabbed his ear and licked him across the eyes. He yelled in disgust and jerked back, only to be halted because of their bound wrists. He wiped his eyes furiously, shouted, "What was _that_ for?! Are you so needy that you have a fetish for eye-licking?!" **A/N: LOL**

She snickered and shook her head. "No, the saliva of a demon, when it comes in contact with a human's eyes, gives them supernatural sight, thus the ability to 'see' what was previously 'unseen'."

He blinked open his eyes and they moved all over, before settling on Kaen. "Everything's...glowing."

"Everything has an aura, that's why. It's how you can tell humans from demons, humans from animals, animals from plants, and living from dead. If it doesn't have an aura, it's dead. That's how I can tell which humans are sickly and those who aren't, the subtle aura change and of course the smell."

He looked down at their wrists and saw a glowing red braid binding them together. He touched it and found it was soft, like yarn. He looked up to say something when she pounced on him, having lost it and giving him no chance to talk.

* * *

Oh yeah, the ultimate way of pushing them together: mating season! Love is in the air...literally! *snickers*

Please review!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay, so after...what could possibly go wrong?!

* * *

Kaen's eyes opened as she woke from the heated haze she'd been in for however long. She felt a cool body beneath her, much cooler than her own, so she pushed herself up, only to see Sasuke's unconscious form beneath her. Blood, old and new, spilled from his parted lips, deep scratches and bites down his torso, dark bruising marring much of the rest. His breathing was slightly uneasy, proof he had broken ribs. She had no injuries, and if she had, they would've healed instantly.

She then noticed their joined hands.

Their fingers were laced together, her claws biting into the flesh between each knuckle, but he clung just as tightly back, even in his injured state.

Out of instinct (she was too shell-shocked by the sight of him touching her willingly) she leaned down and began to lick the blood from his lips, a concerned mewl escaping her throat. At the contact of her tongue against his skin, he winced, gritting his teeth as his eyes slowly opened, his eyes clouded with pain and sleepiness.

"I never...thought you'd come out of that state..." he murmured with a touch of humor. "It was so intense... Has Jiraiya ever experienced you during this time?"

She shook her head. "I've never been to the demon realm before, so this is my first..."

He coughed out a chuckle. "So I'm the lucky one to get beaten to a pulp..." He heaved a painful-sounding sigh. "I couldn't keep up with you, even if I had the extra energy..."

"I have to get you to a doctor, but all this blood...disguise or not, it'll still smell human..."

"Do you demons...eat humans?"

"No, but...I've heard that if a human crosses into the demon realm, they'll become a feast for the ones who live there."

"Oh...so you're defending from...invasion..."

"We're a secretive species."

He closed his eyes to slits. "I think...I'll risk it..."

A drop of hot water hit his cheek. He opened his eyes to half-mast again and questioned, "Are you...crying?"

She didn't answer as she lifted him with one arm, cradling him to her body as she began to run in the direction where she smelled herbs. He coughed up blood as she leaped down from a ledge, and she paused in worry. He stopped after a moment and she raced on, into a doctor's home, the open door indicating that entering was welcome. She paused when she saw a female chikyuba grinding herbs for medicine, she called out, "Could you help me? My mate is badly hurt."

The herbalist nodded and then sniffed the air. "Is that...human blood? What's a human doing here?"

"No, he had to kill the intruder and got blood all over him."

The older female looked suspicious, but took the explanation when she saw the red thread that bound them together. "This way to the back, I'll give him the best, quickest treatment I have, then I suggest you leave before more smell the blood."

Kaen nodded and followed the medicine expert to the back, where she laid Sasuke on the table indicated. He grunted at the hardness of the surface, but there was no reaction otherwise.

His wounds were disinfected and wrapped with medicated bandages, and he was given a potion for his internal injuries. The chikyuba smiled a little as he relaxed, then she nodded to his partner.

"My treatment is done."

"What about payment?"

"Just knowing you escape before he's torn apart is enough for me."

Kaen lifted the Uchiha up and headed back to the field at a fast clip. She sighed in relief when she spotted the portal. She leapt through and was met with her father, who was grinning.

"Well done. It seems I timed it just right."

"He almost got killed because he was bleeding! You _know_ humans aren't allowed in the demon realm!"

"I didn't think you would've sought out demon treatment."

"I didn't know when you were going to activate the portal again! Now loosen the thread so we don't have to be so close together!"

The Fire Lord nodded and raised a hand, the braid unraveling until it was just the normal thread again. He then waved to her. "Come, we'll get you some clothes and a room so he can rest."

She scowled the whole way, but growled when he said, "Now that you're mates, how many kittens will be coming this time?"

"We're _not_!"

"I know the signs, you _are_, my daughter. Did you not put our clowder's mark on the nape of his neck?"

Her eyes narrowed as she turned Sasuke's head (he was asleep again because of the potion) and she saw the mark. She pressed her lips together and then muttered, "Yes, Chichi-ue."

"Then that means you're official mates. He will wear our colors and mark at all times to show other demons he's not to be trifled with. Because you're his mate, his fire will become hotter and turn blue when he does any techniques. At times of great emotion he might just show a pair of ears and tail as well."

"I _never_ wanted this. I knew mating was inevitable, but for it to be permanent..."

"That's what happens when you go through mating season with your fated mate. You'll have to live with it or be miserable for the rest of your life. You choose."

She laid Sasuke onto the soft futon and covered him up to his neck. He slumbered peacefully and she sighed. If she spent any time apart from him, she'd be in complete misery. What was she supposed to do now? She'd stay by his side if only to not be uncomfortable, but beyond that...would he even want her, now that she'd forced this on him?

* * *

Now we've gone from humorous to serious in one chapter...dang, are these next remaining chapters going to be heavy? I hope not!

Here's some terms that I forgot to put down last chapter combined with this chapter's!

**mizutako - water octopus**

**consortium - a group of octopi**

**chikyuba - earth horse**

Okay, I think that's all!

Please review!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

We're on the second-to-last chapter, everyone! Just a few things to wrap up before the end!

* * *

As Kaen watched her new mate sleep, Jiraiya came in with Minato holding onto his pant leg. The toddler ran over to his mother and hugged her, which in reaction she absentmindedly held him back.

"Kaen, is something the matter?"

Her ears drooped and she nodded. "I finally have to accept my destiny. He is forever marked as my mate and I'll bear his kittens very soon."

The white-haired Sannin smiled and sat down next to her, placing a hand on her back. "You knew this day would come, Kaen. I accepted that our relationship wouldn't last forever, so I enjoyed every moment we had."

"But I don't—"

"Yes you do, you just don't want to admit it. I've never seen you so passionate about anything, even with me. We had fun, but you weren't serious, you didn't put your heart into it." He patted the back of her head and then leaned over, planting a peck on her cheek. "Your future is with him, that's why you never strayed far from Konoha, because you _knew_ he would come back. You didn't know you were connected to him, but you waited and hoped he would appear before you. Now he's here and you have to find that emotion you've been saving deep inside for him."

She lowered her head and whispered, "I know."

* * *

The next day Sasuke woke, feeling as well as ever. He came out wearing a customized Uchiha shirt, which had the Uchiha symbol on the sleeve and the Akakaze one on the back where his old family sigil used to be, fire red instead of blue or black. The rest of his outfit was what he'd normally worn since he'd returned to Konoha, so he only had questions about the new shirt. He found the Feudal Lord having tea in the balcony dining room and bowed to him.

"Feudal Lord, good morning."

The hineko male turned his head and smiled. "Good morning, Sasuke-san. I see you've found your new garments."

"Yes, I have a question about my shirt."

"Don't you like it?"

"It's very well made, but that's not the point. Those of the Uchiha Clan don't wear fire red, and the clan symbol isn't on the sleeve."

"So Kaen hasn't told you?"

"She wasn't around when I woke."

"Then come sit down and have some tea with me."

The former Uchiha's eyebrows creased in confusion, but he did as asked. A servant came with another cup of tea and the human young man sipped it.

"When destined mates go through mating season, it's the same as a human wedding ceremony, but far more binding and final. You are now Kaen's eternal mate and your family name is now Akakaze."

"I thought that this thread was something you'd done to bind us together so we couldn't leave each other during mating season."

"I didn't place it upon you, I only wove it together so you wouldn't have any choice but to be together during that time. This red thread that connects you by your right pinkies appeared when you were born, and Kaen, then named Uchiha Midori, was fifteen."

Sasuke choked on his tea when he heard the name. "_M-M-Midori?!_ But that's my cousin's name! She died _four years ago_!"

"Come now, do you not see it in her face? Kaen's birth name was Akakaze Tenchū."

"How is she alive?!"

"We hineko have the ability to be reincarnated, or in our terms, rekindled. That mark on her cheek? The mark of a Sainen hineko."

"Why isn't she with Kakashi?! They're _married!_"

"Is not the human marriage vow 'until death do you part'?"

"They were in love, they had a child together! Why didn't she go back to him once she was brought back?!"

"She has no memories of her past life."

"None?"

"None. She sought out her destiny and here you are."

"She wasn't too happy when she found out it was me."

"She wouldn't, I reacted the same way to my late mate, Uchiha Haruka."

"Are we going to stay here, or can we return to Konohagakure no Sato?"

"You may live wherever you wish for now, but once I die or decide to step down, you'll return here with whatever kittens you have, she'll be named the new Feudal Lady and her firstborn will be named heir. That is how it's been since I conquered Hi no Kuni during the Ninja Clan Wars."

"You started it?"

"Yes, although I didn't have any thought about an heir until Kaen was born."

"My lord, may I ask you your name?"

"Kyoretsushokyaku. It literally means 'intense incineration'. My parents wanted me to become a demon who conquered and ruled humans through fear of my powers, but most humans at the time wouldn't have the time to even murmur my name, for it was too long. After I usurped power over this country, I merely went by my title or Akakaze-sama. Now, everyone merely calls me 'Feudal Lord', for they think it's the most respectful to my person. You're the first in a long time to even ask my name. Not even Kaen's mother asked for it. She merely called me 'Sho' when I gave her something to call me by."

"How about I call you 'Chichi-ue'?"

"Now that your my daughter's mate, it would be only natural."

The demon stood and looked out at the city view. "I've lived for a long time, yet I never truly felt happiness save for the near three years that I spent with Haruka. When she died...it broke me in ways I wished to be fixed. Value Kaen more than you do your own life, and you will be truly happy with her."

"Yes, Chichi-ue."

A sigh came from the Feudal Lord. "Music to my ears. Now go, I will await your letter telling of the birth of your litter."

* * *

So both of them have made their peace with their eternal bond... Whatever could I put at the end?!

See next chapter! :D

Please review!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Naruto!

Here's the last chapter, everyone! *offers box of tissues, already half gone*

* * *

Even after everything was explained to the people who knew of Kaen, they didn't understand what made her change her mind. She left it alone after the initial bomb was dropped and didn't answer anymore questions.

Sasuke didn't explain much either, in fact, he was busy learning about his new mate and wife, who seemed to surprise him every day.

When the Uchiha got home from a mission, he took off his shoes and walked to the kitchen to fix something for dinner, only to stop in his tracks at the scene that was in front of him.

Kaen was cooking something, but that wasn't the problem...no, definitely not! She was wearing a translucent frilly apron and _nothing else_! How was he supposed to act cool like this?! Her tail waved contentedly as she turned her head and greeted with a purr, "Welcome home, dinner is almost ready."

He came up to her and hugged her from behind. "Is there dessert afterwards?"

She grinned and licked his cheek. "Definitely."

* * *

In the afterglow, Kaen nuzzled against her mate's neck and purred, "I've taught you well."

"After two weeks of it, I learned from experience."

She giggled and sighed, relaxing so her head was against his shoulder again. "Go to sleep, I'll be here."

"If you left, I'd find you."

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"With my ability to see the red thread, I'd catch up eventually."

"Well then, I guess once you get some rest, we'll have a chase."

"But if I don't catch you before the kittens are born, I'll bet my clothes for a month."

"Ooooohooohoooo...then I'll bet you the hottest sex you'll _ever_ have."

They shared feral grins and he closed his eyes. That would be tomorrow, but for now, he would sleep with her at his side.

* * *

And...that's the end! Kaen will always be a shameless woman, but both have changed for the better, accepting the other.

For the final time...

Please review!


End file.
